Run Baby Run
by nexa alex
Summary: “What are you doing here?” “I had to see you…” “Go away Syaoran, you know that my brother would never approve you." "Come with me! We’ll live together, just the two of us!” “Are you crazy?"


**Run, Baby Run**

**by:**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Disclamer: **I Don't own anything, only the plot. Characters belong to **Clamp**, the music I used belongs to **We The Kings** and it's called _Check Yes Juliet_.

* * *

**Check yes Juliet****  
****are you with me****  
****rain is falling down on the sidewalk****  
****I won't go until you come outside**

I was standing outside her window, rain was falling down but my cloak was protecting me, keeping me warm and dry.

I grabbed a little rock from the ground, aim at the window and tossed it.

_Click click_

I waited a little bit, and after a few seconds I see her walk out on the balcony. It's eleven thirty, she must have been getting ready for bed because she was wearing a white robe over what I could guess was a nightdress. Her hair was set loose and cascading around her shoulders till her middle back with honey-brown curls.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you…"

"Go away Syaoran, you know that my brother would never approve you. He threatened to kill you if you would ever come near me again!" she said, her hands turning white from the cold and the force she was holding the railing, her head turning from side to side, making sure no one would see them.

"Kura, come on. I don't care about what he thinks, I don't care what anyone thinks! I love you, that's all that matters to me. Come with me! We'll live together, just the two of us!" I asked again, I won't give up that easily.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what everyone will think? Run away like this? Where would we live? No one would dare to help us start a life together. You know my brother, he would tell everyone you kidnapped me!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't be crazy! Go home Syaoran…" she said retreating back to her room "don't ruin your future for me" she said so low I almost didn't catch it.

At first I stood frozen for that confession, when I recovered she was already gone. She thought I was ruining my life if I stayed with her? Why would she think that? She was the one I love, without her my life is empty… why would... I love her for God's sake!

I neared the wall beside her balcony, searching for a place to hold myself while climbing, I pulled myself up and…

**Check yes Juliet****  
****kill the limbo****  
****I'll keep tossing rocks at your window****  
****there's no turning back for us tonight**

I opened her balcony door, she turned around at the sound of my steps.

"Syao-" she whispered surprised, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. Something I yearned to do for weeks, ever since she started to avoid me, for my own sake she said, for me not to be killed by her brother orders…

What started like an innocent kiss in a matter of seconds turned a battle of wills, my mind said I needed to stop, I needed to tell her a few things. My body and heart told me to hold her close and never let go, to caress her in very inappropriate ways…

My heart won for a while. I pulled her close while kissing her with passion, her hands once on my chest where now on my neck, keeping me near her, I could hear her breathing getting more and more jagged.

I had to stop this…

**Lace up your shoes****  
****Here's how we do**

I let go of her lips, and put my mouth close to her ear, still holding her possessively.

"Don't you dare telling me to give up on you" I said, my breath uneven, but my voice showing all my determination and how mad I was for her saying that. But as I said that all my fears came out, "Stay with me, I don't want to let you go"

"Syaoran…"

"Shhh… please, come with me. Don't give up on us. Don't you leave me. Run away with me…"

**Run baby run****  
****Don't ever look back****  
****They'll tear us apart****  
****if you give them the chance**

"Maybe 'us' should have never existed…"

"What? What are you talking about? You don't really believe in that, do you?"

Silence.

"Who told you that?" I took a hold of her chin, trying to make her look me in the eyes "Saks, look at me! Look me in the eyes…" she finally raised her eyes, and met mine. She was trying to hold back, but when she looked me tears fell down. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. How many times do I have to tell you? I can't live without you baby. Don't make me live without you, I can't. I don't know how to live without you now…"

"Yes you can, you know you can!"

"Maybe, but I don't want to…"

"Syaoran! Don't say that!"

"We're meant to be, one can't live without the other. I believe in that, cause I can't live without you. Don't you believe?"

**Don't sell your heart****  
****Don't say we're not meant to be****  
****Run baby run****  
****Forever will be****  
****you and me**

"Don't you baby?" I asked again, she was looking at my chest, tears falling down of her beautiful eyes "Don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I believe in that…"

"Even if I tried to, I don't think I could ever find a girl who fit so perfectly in my arms, a girl who can make me beg for a caress, like you do. Someone who can make my problems disappear when she smiles at me… You don't have the smallest idea of how much I suffer without you by my side."

"Syaoran…"

"Run away with me! I promise I'll take care of you!"

**Check yes Juliet****  
****I'll be waiting,****  
****wishing, wanting****  
****yours for the taking****  
****Just sneak out****  
****and don't tell a soul goodbye**

"Will you come with me?"

"yes…"

"yes?"

"yes!"

"Amazing!" I raised her from the ground and spun her around laughing along with her. Until she slapped me on the arm and said:

"Put me down, and be quiet! My brother will hear you!" I put her down, but didn't let go.

"I love you" I whispered to her ear.

"I love you more!"

**Check yes Juliet****  
****Here's the countdown****  
****3...2...1... now fall in my arms**

"Syaoran this is crazy! What if they catch us?"

"No it isn't! It's love! Now give me your bags!"

"Love is made for fools." She grumbled.

"You can call me whatever you want, but in return I want you…"

"Stupid…" I heard her mumble while as blush covered her checks, a smile tried to make its way to my face, but I pretended I didn't hear her... She tossed her baggage from the window, I grabbed it and put them on my horse.

"How am I supposed to go down now?"

"Just jump I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy? I can end up dead from jumping so high."

"Don't be a coward, I won't let you fall."

"I am not!"

"Then jump!"

She jumped, and as predicted, I caught her, holding her in my arms made me feel happy, complete. I would never let her go. I couldn't, not even if she asked me to…

**Now they can change the locks****  
****Don't let them change your mind**

**  
**  
"When my brother finds out about this he'll send all the men to catch us…"

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"How could I? Until an hour ago I didn't even knew I would run away from home in the middle of the night!"

"Think about this the good way… you'll never be bored around me!"

She giggled. He loved seeing her that happy.

"Definitely!"

**Lace up your shoes****  
****A O A O ah****  
****Here's how we do****  
****Run baby run**

"Syaoran?"

"Uh?" I mumbled while I helped her to raise herself to her horse.

"Why did you bring two horses?"

Nicely done Syaoran, how will you tell her?

"Ah…" smooth… very smooth…

"Were you that confident that I would come with you?"

"What can I say?" I gave her my best smile "I trust myself enough to steal two horses from your brother's stables, I broke through Gertrude kitchen and brought enough food for three days _and_ I was still confident enough to ask Eriol for money." While saying that I grinned.

"You asked Eriol to give you money?" she asked surprised while I rose myself to my horse.

"He will only know tomorrow, but yes, I did that…"

I was very proud of myself for once in my life, I would laugh my ass of imagining Eriol's face.  
"Syaoran!" She smacked my arm "You stole from your own cousin?"

"What? It's not like he'll need it! He's a rich bastard!"

And we started our way to a life full of new opportunities.

**  
****Don't ever look back****  
****They'll tear us apart****  
****If you give them the chance**

"WHAT?"

The voice of a young man was heard all over the castle.

"What do you mean with _we could not find them_?"

"We've searched in vain for three days, my King… Your men have not rested… maybe we should consider giving up…"

"Don't you dare-"

A man around the King's age put a conforting hand in his shoulder and said:

"Touya, it's not like your sister has been kidnapped, we both know very well she was in love with the young man, if you had agreed with their relationship she would not have to run away."

The young king was silent for a while.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands, Syaoran will take care of her. He won't let anyone hurt her."

"I know Yukito, I know… But she is my little sister..."

**Don't sell your heart****  
****Don't say we're not meant to be****  
****Run baby run****  
****Forever will be****  
****You and me**

"Tomoyo?"

"What Eriol?"

"They did it…"

"What?!"

"Yup! They finally ran away."

"Yeahhhh! Did he take it?"

"Yes, he _found_ the money."

"You're amazing Eriol! My little Sakura will be so happy!"

**We're flying through the night****  
****We're flying through the night****  
****Way up high,****  
****The view from here is getting better with****  
****You by my side**

"Wow!" she whispered.

"Do you like it?" I said encircling her little waist with my arms.

"Like it?" she said astonished "I love it!"

"Good." I smiled, I was glad she liked it, I loved this little town the moment I saw it. I had already made plans while working as her guard when we passed this place, we could still see the castle on the horizon.

I told her about what I was thinking "I was thinking about building our house on that hill top"

"Really?"

"Yes. If you want to…"

"Of course I do! I love it!" She turned to me "I love you!" my favorite smile on her lips, the one that brightened my day.

"I love you too, forever. It will be only the two of us, you and me…"

Her smile wasn't the same now "Oh…"  
"What? Don't you want that?" I panicked.

"Well… yes I do, but…" she hid her eyes behind her fringe.

I put my hand on her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. "But what? Tell me, so I can fix it…"

She looked at me, a playful look in her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips:

"Can't we have a baby?" I must have looked startled because she added "Well not right now… but in a few years…"

It was my turn to play, I grabbed her waist and put us both on the ground with me on top, never taking my eyes from hers, and I said low and huskily, with a smirk I knew she loved, "Are you kidding? We can start working on that right now!" and while lowering myself to kiss her I heard her cry while smacking my arm:

"_Syaoran!"_

**Run baby run****  
****Forever will be****  
****You and me**

* * *

Dunno what to say about this one... It didn't ended the way I expected... oh well...

**Tell me what YOU think...**

**=)**


End file.
